The Dragon Fang
by ShadowDS
Summary: I have been running a Fairy Tail table top RPG. This is the story of my character and his closest friend in the guild. It tells the tale of him getting his S-Class rank and will be progressing into the actual story line of the game. It mentions characters from the actual Anime, however most of the characters are OC's developed by myself and my players.


Malekai was sitting at the table in the large hall that was Dragon Fang guild's dining room and bar. He was tasked with training new members to the guild. He ordered a plate of food from fellow guild mate Celeste, a light wizard higher ranking then him; though she was completely content cooking the guild meals.

"Is that all you are going to do today Malekai? Sit there and eat?" She asked him in her standard displeasured tone.

"That's what I was thinking unless you got something better for me to do?" Malekai responded in his nonchalant attitude he normally has with her.

"Check the job board; at least you can go for some work." She was always good at trying to get him to work.

"I guess so." He returned to his meal and after finishing decided to go and check the job board.

Being a part of Dragon Fang guild meant that every so often jobs would come in on their job board. Being one of Fiore's Wizard guilds, a wizard would be obligated to take one of the many jobs offered to the guild; reward was usually a healthy amount of jewels. Malekai took jobs as often as he could, he had hoped for a lazy day but he knew Celeste wouldn't have it. Considering he had been in the guild long enough to take the S-Class test he just had to prove himself to the guild master.

Malekai had gotten up to the board just as Kari and Amaya approached it as well. They were sisters, one an ice maker magic specialist, the other a fire magic specialist. They got into arguments frequently but were a good team regardless. They were up to their usual antics when Malekai approached.

"Shut up Hot head!" Kari yelled at her sister.

"Make me ice for brains!" Amaya returned.

"We have got to find a good job this time or we will owe Celeste even more money." Kari pointed out.

"It's your fault we are broke this time if you didn't freeze the client every time you sneezed." Amaya said with a smug expression

"Yea well you burned down a city block just because that boy didn't respond to your flirts. News flash sis he was the bad guy." Kari said with a slight chuckle.

Malekai interrupted them before things got out of hand. "What seems to be the problem ladies?" Malekai used to be in charge of Kari until Celeste took over her training, so she usually respected him.

"Oh Malekai we didn't see you, just we owe the guild for our meals and every time we get a job we end up having to pay for damages. What should we do?" Kari the youngest asked.

"Just be mindful of people's property and of people, and use your strengths and weaknesses in conjunction with each other. Balance each other instead of force each other understand?" Even though Amaya was a year older than him, Malekai did seem have a sense of wisdom in him that made him seem older. "Well I'm going on a job today it seems, what should I do?"

He looked at the board and checked every job over and over again, making sure the jewel amounts were appropriate. He finally found one he liked.

_Please Help!_

_My family's estate is getting beset by rogues and is being led by a wizard. _

_We will gladly pay 30000J for the help_

_Our homestead is southeast of Mountain Ridge Forest can't miss it._

_We will discuss matters further once you arrive._

_Signed, _

_Count Viscos_

Malekai looked over to Celeste, "I'm taking this one Celeste. Be back in a couple of days."

"Take your time and make a name for yourself." Celeste says in her typical condescending tone.

Malekai leaves the guild hall and walks through Mountain Ridge on his way to his home that he built. He figures since his home is on the way he can grab a few things for the trip. He cuts off the main road out of town and follows a trail leading up to his property. Built in the traditional eastern style he happens to love he checks out his koi in their pond. He goes to his room and grabs his bag and sets out for the estate. Malekai Sets off trekking through the wood towards his next job looking and watching all of the wildlife. Malekai knows to watch out for Vulcans, they are nasty and can possess the victim making them do terrible things. It has been around an hour since Malekai left his house. Thinking _I really need to get out on more jobs to help more of the people in Fiore._ Malekai realized that he had been walking in a circle since his thoughts were elsewhere.

After getting back on track he started making progress to the Viscos estate. He had been traveling for several hours when he decided it would be best to make camp for the night. He set up a small fire and as he was setting up his tent his keen hearing picked up a sound in the bushes. He readied himself and watched carefully. It was then that a Gorian, otherwise known as a Forest Vulcan, leapt out on the attack.

"You no wanted here puny manling."

"Unfortunately is have business on the other side of these woods and it's the fastest way through. Now are we going to have to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

The Gorian then hefts a large tree trunk off from the ground and swings it at Malekai, which he deftly dodges.

"Ok hard way."

Malekai bobs and weaves, dodging swings of the gorians weapon. Just as he gets close enough to land a blow the Gorian hits with a back hand and sends him into a tree. Malekai gets back on to his feet and focuses his mind. He sprints forward dodging swing left and right and plants a solid hit to the diaphragm of the Gorian. The Gorian coughs and wretches and bends over in agony. As it's about to lunge at Malekai for another strike, Malekai twists his body in a snapping arc driving a spinning kick into the beasts head. The Gorian falls to the ground holding his head.

"You Meany, me no like you. Me leave now."

"That's probably for the best."

The Gorian stumbles back into the woods and disappears into the night. Malekai sits by the edge of his fire. He pulls out some jerky that he usually keeps for such trips and starts munching. He finishes his meager meal and completes setting up his tent and lays down for a good night's sleep.

The next morning proving uneventful as he packed up camp, Malekai finishes the other half of his jerky for breakfast and sets off on his journey once again. After a couple hours walking the forest opens up to a large field and in the distance he sees a fence and people working fields on the other side. Malekai approaches the fence his hands in the air.

"Excuse me would this happen to be the Viscos estate?" he yells out to one of the workers.

"It is who might you be?" An elderly worker standing in front of some of the younger ones stated. He's obviously protecting them.

"I'm a wizard from Dragon Fang guild to the North West, I'm here to solve your little bandit problem."

"Show me your mark and then we will see."

Malekai removes his trench coat and pulls up the sleeve of his shirt showing his guild mark on his shoulder. It's a dragon with its mouth wide open. Every wizard guild in Fiore had a mark representing their guild; it was a way for people to tell a freelance wizard from a wizard in a guild. Considering most freelance wizards were either incapable or selfish people usually only wanted to hire wizards from a guild.

"Thank goodness you are here master wizard, are you the only one?"

"Yep just me I'm afraid, everyone else at the guild was busy on other jobs, but I'm here."

"Come on in the gate and I'll escort you to the Masters home."

Malekai follows the old man along the fence until he reaches the main gate. The older man lets him in and brings a horse drawn cart over to him. Malekai hops in and they set off on a slow journey to the Main house of the estate. Malekai takes it all in and looks at possible choke points and places he needs to look out for.

"My name is Kote, you are?"

"Malekai, but you can call me Kai. Listen if things get bad is there a place is can lead these brigands that won't destroy too much of the farm?"

"Take them to the dry field nothing being planted this time a year in that one."

Kote points over to a barren chunk of field. Malekai is disheartened by this as he needs shadows to be at full power. The carriage comes to a complete stop in front a large manor house. It's about three stories high and decent sized across, the only building Malekai has seen that was bigger was the guild and that was made from an abandoned dragons cave.

"I'll let the master know that you are here, Master Kai."

Malekai waited outside for several minutes when an elderly gentleman came out wearing a business suit and a monocle. Malekai got the distinct impression that he was being judged the moment this man laid eyes on him.

"Are you all that could be spared? You are the best the guild could offer?"

"Pardon me Count, but I assure you I am quite capable."

"We shall see, but if they make off with anymore of my stock you don't get paid understood?"

"I understand milord. Where do they seem to be coming from?"

"They always come from the old barns on the south side of my estate, near the dry field as it's called by my workers."

_Perfect, well at least I won't destroy much if things get out of hand. _Malekai thought to himself. Malekai bowed to the count and made his way to the dry field to set up his attack strategy. As he approached he saw three figures coming from the old barns across the dry field towards the storehouses. Malekai watched them approach and he readied himself in the center of the field.

"Ho, look what we got here boys, a guild wizard here to wreck our fun boys." Said the bandit in the middle, Malekai could feel magic aura coming off him, strangely enough it had a familiar feeling to it.

"Yea boss, but it seems he's the only one. We can take him easy, right boss?" One of the others said raising a small pistol.

"Yea, he looks easy anyway boss, he's not even wearing armor," said the other as he adjusted his armor and readied a long, thin sword.

Malekai then raised his hand, and yelled to the bandits, "I suggest you stop right there. This property is under the protection of Dragon Fang Guild and you have no right to be here. Now turn back and go back where you came from before someone gets hurt."

The Rogue with the gun leveled it at Malekai and fired a quick burst of shots, "The only person going to be hurt is you, now die!"

The bullets fired at Malekai were imbued with fire magic and sent fireballs towards him. As they impacted, the rogues sat and chuckled to themselves. "I guess he was all talk right boss?"

The smoke cleared and the gunner looked and Malekai was standing there eyes glowing angrily. The very air became heavy with a feeling of darkness and Malekai showed a smirk.

"You are going to have to do better than that. Why else would a guild send only one wizard? Are you guys really that dense? Only one wizard is needed in dealing with types like you."

The swords man had sprung forward and let out a series of strikes, the blade was obviously imbued with lightning magic. Malekai deftly dodged most of them, but as the swordsman was swung the faster his swinging got. The swordsman swung with all his might to land a connecting blow and let out a smirk as he was about to strike. Malekai caught the blade in his bare hand and twirled it effortlessly out of the swordsman's hand.

"Where'd you guys learn to fight? I think the circus, because you guys are clowns." Malekai said with a smirk.

After a few quick movements Malekai had struck the weaker points in the swordsman's armor and broke bones with his bare hands. In the meantime the gunner was moving towards the storehouse and the leader was watching the fight. Malekai, heard with his keen sense of hearing, the gunner sneaking around. He waited and for his last strike against the swordsman let out a whip kick that sent the swordsman flying, right into the gunner knocking them both unconscious.

"It looks like it's just you and me guild wizard. I figured they couldn't beat you, but I gave them the benefit of the doubt. You aren't going to find me so easy to defeat." The leader let out a devilish grin and let out a yell. "Shadow Ball!"

As he finished the shout a ball of black energy manifested in front of the leader and grew to the size of a boulder. Malekai looked shocked at first, but then let out a smile. The leader didn't even notice as he threw the energy towards Malekai. The energy connected and enveloped Malekai in its dark shadowy embrace. The leader took a step back and chuckled to himself. Feeling that he had beaten Malekai singlehandedly he started heading toward the storehouse, when he caught something strange in the corner of his eye. The shadow energy looked as if it was getting sucked into a vortex of some kind. He realized that it was actually getting inhaled, inhaled right into the mouth of Malekai.

As the Shadow energy disappeared Malekai smiled, "Tell me, do the shadows of your sins weigh heavy, cause that made me full."

The leader gave a look of shear panic, "You can't be...you...you're...you're a Dragon slayer?!"

Malekai now looking more menacing as he grinned, showing slightly longer canines and his pupils now vertical slits raised his hands in front of him and yelled out, "Breath of the Shadow Heart!" Magical energy in the form of a shadowy cloud had come from Malekais mouth and enveloped the leader. The leader took the blast head on, but got up, raised his hands and made a series of hand gestures as wispy tentacles of shadow wrapped around Malekai. Malekai tugged at the Shadows with his hands and started taking bites out of them smiling. Once he was free, he thrust a punch, yelling out "Talon of the Shadow Heart!" A powerful blast of shadowy energy blasted into the leader and sent him flying. By the time the dust cleared the leader was laying on the ground unconscious. Malekai walked over to him and pulled out a length of rope and tied him up. After all he wanted to check if there was a bounty on him back at the guild maybe he could get extra along with the other two thugs.

Malekai dragged the man back up to the mansion and received his pay from the Duke. They exchanged pleasantries and Malekai was soon on his way home, this time the duke had allowed Kote to take him and the prisoners back to the guild. It was going to be a longer trip going around the forest but at least he wouldn't have to deal with gorians this time.

It took a couple of days travel going around the forest, but Malekai was dropped off in Mountain Ridge. He led his prisoners up the road towards the guild when he saw a familiar sight. It was Zeakiel, a good friend of Malekai's and another member of Dragon Fang, he had been out on a job. As Malekai remembered it he was out on a job near the town of Magnolia. Malekai decided he'd inquire to how the job went.

"Hey Zeak, how are things going?" Malekai said with a grin on his face.

"Oh hey Kai, I'm just returning from that job, with no luck." Zeak said with a frown.

"What was the job if you don't mind me asking?" Malekai was perplexed; normally Zeak wouldn't leave a job unfinished.

"Well you know of the Fairy Tail guild's members mysteriously disappearing at their sacred island right; well I was hired to help in the search efforts. Fairy Tail isn't giving up on the search though. They have faith that their friends will show up. I hope they are right." Zeakiel said hanging his head down low.

"It's alright Zeak, I have faith that things will work out for the best. Hey, help me keep an eye on these guys on the way up to the guild and I'll split the bounty on them with you ok." Malekai stated with a firm hand on Zeakiel's shoulder.

They made their way up the road and crossed the bridge to the guild's entrance and as they approached the doors they recognized someone standing there. It was Kenji, one of the S-Class wizards in the guild also returning from a job, more than likely. They felt best not to bother Kenji as he looked irritated about something. They continued into the main hall and brought the prisoners to Jake the guild jailer.

"Hey Jake could you check to see if there are any bounties on these guys." Malekai posed to Jake while handing him the rope.

"Yea I'll get right on that Malekai, the guild master was hoping to talk to you when you two got back by the way." Jake chuckled to himself and walked away.

"What did I do this time?! I haven't done anything wrong! Tell her Malekai I didn't do anything wrong." Zeak looked like he was in absolute terror.

"It'll be alright Zeak, looks like the guild master wants to see us let's oblige her shall we?" Malekai laughed at Zeakiel's confused expression. "Don't you worry Zeak; I don't think we are in trouble for anything. Maybe she just wants a job update."

At that moment Celeste walked over and placed a hand on Malekai's shoulder, "Maybe she wants to talk about Zeak's tab he owes the bar." She glared at Zeak, immediate guilt falling upon his shoulders.

Malekai and Zeakiel walked through the halls and approached the guild master's door to her office. Passing through the halls Malekai was remembering how he came to the guild three years ago. He was smiling as he remembered his father, well adopted father, the great shadow dragon Shadatrix, suddenly disappeared one day in the year x777, the seventh of July, that was seven and a half years ago. He went wandering looking for him and woke up one morning on the stairs of a temple. The temple happen to belonged to a group of warrior monks and they taught him to control his draconic rage inherited from Shadatrix. He left shortly after that deciding to join a wizard's guild so that one day through exploration he would eventual find out what happened to his father. As he was remembering all this Zeakiel saw tears running down Malekai's face.

"You all right Kai?" Zeak asked.

"Yea, just remembering well you know." Kai stated

"Yea, I understand." Zeak hung his head down low.

Zeakiel understood exactly what Malekai was thinking about. After all Zeakiel was an Iron Dragon Slayer. However, unlike Malekai whose dragon parent disappeared, Zeakiel's father was getting sick and had asked Zeakiel to use his power to kill him. Malekai, Zeakiel and the guild master were the only ones in the guild that knew the two were dragon slayers. Malekai and the guild master also refrained and tried to keep others in the guild from bringing up parents or family around Zeak. It was especially hard for him because the guild itself was built into the cave of Styngios, Zeak's dragon parent.

As they were about to knock on the door they heard a voice in their heads. _Its ok boys come on in._ That startled the two boys a little bit until they remembered that one of the magics the guild master used was telepathy. They opened the door and entered the office, to which they looked around the room. They looked at all the bookshelves and piles of scrolls covering the tables and desks. The guild master was sitting at her main desk looking at a pile of paperwork from the magic council.

"Do you boys know why I called you in here?" She asked.

"Not really Master Ikari, Jake just informed us that it had to do with the upcoming S-Class test." Zeakiel hung his head, he had failed the previous eight tests he'd taken, and he always got down around this time of year.

"Yes the S-Class test is coming up, and unfortunately Zeakiel you won't be taking place in it this year. You have the more important job of being Malekai's partner in his test. I'm sorry but Breakfast will have to watch from the stands." Master Ikari was talking about Zeakiel's closest friend and main companion. He was what was called an exceed, but that was known to only a privileged few, mainly he was known to be a talking cat that could sprout angel wings to fly.

"What? We are allowed to do the test in doubles now?" Zeakiel was shouting

"Tikaro decided that it would be best, considering in our old guild, before we left to make our own guild, we did S-Class test in doubles." She stated, who she was talking about was the guilds highest ranking member, a master of heavenly body magic.

"What guild were you in Master Ikari? That's if you don't mind me asking that is?" Malekai questioned.

"It's unimportant. What is important is that with you helping Malekai pass his S-Class test that we will have at least one wizard with our namesake in the S-Class bracket." She stated smiling at the both of them.

"I understand that Master, but why me? Why not Zeakiel he has been in the guild longer than I have. Why doesn't he have the opportunity to attempt this year? It seems a little unfair to me." Malekai stated putting a hand on his friends shoulder attempting to lift his spirits.

Zeakiel smiled at his friends words, they were comforting. Malekai and him had been close friends for a while now and were to be considered to be on a team. Wizards usually make teams so that way if they get a job that is too tough for them they have some back up. Zeakiel and Malekai were the only members of their team, mainly because no one wanted to work with Zeak's hot headedness and Malekai's coldness towards other people.

"I have made my decision Malekai; he will get his opportunity again, don't worry." She raised her voice slightly to enforce her decision. Malekai knew better then to press the matter. "The test is a week away I suggest you train up and get ready. That is all boys you can leave now."

The two boys left the office and Zeakiel went over to a nearby wall and punched it as hard as he could. He was clearly angry about the guild masters decision. He waved to Malekai and told him that we will start training for the test in the morning. Malekai waved back and decided to go to the bar for a little bit. On his way there he overheard Celeste talking with someone, it sounded like it was Kenji.

"Why is she making me test Malekai, she knows his weakness is light magic doesn't she. It could really damage him; I'm worried about him, brother." Celeste told him, in an actually concerned voice.

Kenji responded with a calm demeanor and wisdom. "Master Ikari knows what she's doing. If a wizard can't overcome their greatest weakness then they don't deserve to be S-Class that much is simple sister. Besides he'll have Iron Soul Zeakiel backing him up. I have faith that he'll pass the test. Now if you don't mind I've got to go start training I'm going to be testing Zephiri, hopefully she hasn't gotten too powerful with her wind magic."

With that he disappeared in usual fashion, in a puff of smoke. Malekai waited a few seconds and then went into the bar area. Celeste actually looked vaguely concerned for a couple of seconds before she noticed him walking in. She quickly turned to her normal self, and glared at Malekai.

"What do you want Malekai? I suppose you heard Kenji and I talking?" She asked in a grumpy tone.

"The only thing I heard was something about wind magic, I assume you two were talking about Zephiri." He was obviously lying, but he figured that it would be best this way. Besides he didn't want to incur Celeste's wrath if she found out he was listening in.

"Ok, well how can I help you want your usual tea and sandwich?" She knew he was lying but she actually appreciated that he wasn't going to hold it over her. That was something people could appreciate about him, he was at least considerate, even if he didn't act like it. She poured him a glass of oolong tea and provided him a steak sandwich.

"Thank you Celeste, at least you know what I like." He said smiling at her then taking a sip of tea.

"After six years of giving you your food here at the guild I damn well ought to." She stated in a heated tone.

Malekai sat in silence eating his meal thinking of the upcoming S-Class test. He has taken it before, but was failed by Tikaro, consistently. Maybe that's why Master Ikari was putting him against Celeste. He hung his head, doesn't change the fact that he felt like she was going to wipe the floor with him. At least they introduced the new rule that they could fight with a partner. Zeakiel would have had no problem trying to take her down a notch.

It was at that moment that Malekai felt a strange presence behind him. He slowly turned his head and his face was at eye level with a block of abs. He looked up to see the face of Torq, an S-Class wizard that specialized in earth magic. In fact he used his magic to terraform the inside of the cave into the guild hall hand rooms. He also made the guilds maze, which was part of the S-Class test. Malekai was curious as to why he showed up now.

"Hey Torq, how's it going?" Malekai asked rubbing his neck from straining it to look up at Torq's eyes.

Torq lifted his hand and one the stone chairs shifted and got slightly bigger to accommodate Torq's large frame. "Oh just here to get a drink, been working with Akiko to get the maze ready for the test. You know we have to change it up every test or some people would start to memorize it." He had let out a hearty laugh and put his massive hand on Malekai's shoulder. "Not that it matters, you'll get lost anyway won't you Malekai?"

He had a point, Malekai often got lost, not like really bad, just turned around a lot. Malekai scratched his head and smile at the big man. Torq was teasing him of course and Malekai appreciated it. Torq treated almost all the younger guild members as children. Malekai didn't mind, after all Torq and his wife Misha were unable to have children of their own. Malekai smiled at the big man and laughed.

Torq finished his water, got up and waved to Malekai and Celeste. "Hey Malekai, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a smile and a wink.

Celeste had blushed a little then it seemed as if steam came from her ears, "We don't have that kind of relationship!" She yelled defiantly.

Malekai looked up at Celeste and saw that she blushed a little. He figured it was just from the anger, but there was something about it that made him smile. Celeste looked down and saw Malekai smiling.

"What's with the goofy grin you have on your face, Malekai?! Do you actually like the idea or something?!" She glared at him and seemed like she was hundreds of times larger than him.

He quickly wiped the smile off his face and said in a somber attitude, "No it just felt good to see you yelling at someone other than me. Light and shadow would never mix anyway, right?" He quickly turned his somber attitude into a quick smile, "Besides, if I did like you like that Kenji would kill me in a flash."

She looked at him and actually smiled. She nodded at his statement and patted him on the shoulder. Little did he know she legitimately cared for him, but she didn't dare let anyone in the guild know. That is except for her brother, but he knew before she did. He was kind of creepy in that regard. It was best for her to put it out of her head anyway, after all she was going to be grading him for S-Class soon, and she didn't want to be biased. Maybe after the test, if he passed she'd talk to him about it. She turned and went back to work.

Malekai got up and informed Celeste that he was leaving for the night. He was going to start training with Zeakiel in the morning and wanted to get a decent night of sleep. He walked out the guild hall and proceeded down the road on his way home. It took a little while so by the time he was home it was really dark. As he opened the door to his room, he thought about the events as they played out today. He smiled thinking about Zeakiel and him working together on the test. _Maybe I can finally pass, with his help we are an unstoppable team._ He thought to himself before finally laying down on his futon and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Malekai was awoken by a banging, on the roof? He rushed outside, in just his undershirt and Pants, to investigate. He saw Zeakiel and Breakfast sitting on the roof, Zeakiel was pounding away. Meanwhile breakfast, in his usual tone, was informing him that they probably should just knock on the front door. Malekai dropped his head, _if they are already here that means they are going to want to eat breakfast here. I don't have that kind of food here. _

"Malekai wake up, training begins today!" Zeakiel yelled.

Breakfast then tugged at Zeakiel's shirt. "Um Zeak, he's right down there."

Malekai looked up at Zeak and waved. Malekai hoped he didn't leave any permanent damage to the roof of his house. Zeak hopped down and thrust a punch at Malekai's face. Malekai deftly caught the fist and laughed.

"First things first, let's get some breakfast." Malekai said with a smile.

"Why he's right there? Oh you mean something to eat, got it." Zeakiel said in a goofy attitude.

Malekai made the executive decision to get their meal in Mountain Ridge, that way they could avoid the guild drama. Malekai finished getting dressed and packed his bag and they slowly started their trek to Mountain Ridge. When they made it in they stopped at the Mountain Pub, their favorite deli and pub. As they walked in they heard a familiar voice.

"Yea Rupert, I'm beginning my training today for the S-Class test so I'll take most of this food to go. I'll eat some here of course." It was Amaya the fire wizard from the guild.

"Hey Amaya, so you are taking the test too? Very interesting do you know whose going to be your grader yet?" Malekai said as they walked in.

"Oh hey Malekai, no I don't know, the guild master said that that is privileged information and on a need to know bases. Oh hey Zeak, how are you doing?" As she talked, when she noticed Zeak her face blushed a little.

"Hey Amaya, I'm doing well and apparently you're doing fine." Zeak said with a devious smirk. He caught that blush; he just wanted her to admit to it.

She blushed even more, "what do you mean by that Zeak?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Malekai laughed at the two, "Oh you two are cute." He sat at a table and gathered his meal.

"Shut up Malekai!" Amaya yelled before sitting on the far end of the deli waiting for her food.

Malekai went over and apologized for his joke and went on to order his meal. After about an hour they had finished their meal and left the deli. They wandered back out into the woods where they found a nice open clearing and began the training.

"Ok Zeak, don't hold back!" Malekai yelled, knowing full well that Zeakiel would go over board as usual.

Zeakiel planted his feet and yelled out, "Breath of the Iron Soul!" which was followed by a cloud of razor sharp shrapnel. Malekai leapt to dodge, narrowly avoided getting shredded. By the time Malekai was back to his feet Zeakiel was covered head to toe in what looked like iron scale armor with spikes all over the place.

"Now you're at risk for hurting yourself if you get in close. I know how much you prefer using those fists in a fight Malekai." Zeakiel said grinning ear to ear.

"Yea, but I don't need them Zeak, arc of the Shadow Heart!" a whip of Shadow energy snapped from his fist and snapped into Zeakiel.

They went at it like this for a couple of hours before taking a break for lunch. They sat in the clearing and pulled a couple of sandwiches from Malekai's bag. They sat panting and sweating as they were eating their meals. They got back to work training and fighting and before long it was nightfall.

"Let's call it good for today Zeakiel." Malekai laughed.

"Ok, same time tomorrow?" Zeakiel was chuckling. "Or do you want to go to the guild tomorrow and see Celeste?"

"What are you talking about?" Malekai was actually confused at this statement.

"Oh nothing, see you in the morning." Zeakiel said laughing.

Malekai shook his head back and forth. Zeakiel was being his normal jovial self. He packed up his bag and walked his way back home. More like dragged his bag back to his house. Zeakiel had tired him out today, he was glad he had such a good friend in him. Most people found Malekai too cold or distant. However, he was still bothered by what he said about Celeste. _Just what had he meant?_ He thought to himself. He crawled into his bed, pushed the thought from his head and went to sleep.

This time he didn't wake to Zeakiel's normal pounding on his roof. He woke up gently and got his morning tea and walked out to his koi pond. He did some morning stretches and did some meditation. He walked the path between his room and his sitting room, he thought about the day ahead.

"Wonder where Zeakiel is today? Oh well, guess I'll find my own fun." He said to his koi as he threw his trench coat on and walked into the woods.

As he approached the clearing from yesterday his keen sense of hearing picked up what sounded like yelling. He rushed ahead with haste and came across Amaya and Kari fighting a gorian. He watched them from the edge of the trees seeing how they handled themselves. They each used their separate magic and defeated the gorian with ease.

"That was easier than I thought." Kari stated wiping sweat from her brow.

"Yea too bad, no one else was around to see it." Amaya said adjusting her robes.

"You girls did great! Very well done, I was a little worried that I'd have to step in and help, but well done." Malekai yelled out to them.

They both yelled, they were both startled and threw their bags at him. They suddenly realized that it was him and walked over to check if he was ok. He lay there on the ground winded from being hit by their bags and they smiled as he sat up.

"So sorry Malekai, are you alright?" Amaya said, smiling at him.

"Yea I'm fine, I should have expected that." He said standing to his feet. "You guys see Zeakiel at all this morning? He's supposed to help me train up for the test, but he hadn't shown up yet."

"I saw him up at the guild before we left; he said something about getting some supplies from Torq before heading off to see you today. He should be here by now." Amaya said with a look of concern.

"Have no worries, ladies and gentleman, the amazing Zeakiel is here!" Zeakiel yelled as he was guiding a boar pulling a cart filled with a couple of drag harnesses. It also had a few other weights and other various exercise equipment. "Feel free to join us ladies."

"Sure what are your guys' plans for today?" Amaya said suddenly looking bashful at Zeakiel's approach.

"Wrestling!" Zeakiel yelled tackling Malekai to the ground.

"Wrestling? You want to wrestle me…I mean us?" Amaya looking very embarrassed. "I think we will take our training up the mountain. Have fun boys, I guess."

"Alright have fun!" Zeakiel yells with a jab at Malekai.

"Hope the training goes well Malekai and Zeakiel don't damage each other too much." Kari yelled while she laughed at Amaya's embarrassment.

Malekai trained in wrestling for the first half of the morning and then they did sprints with the drag harnesses. By the time lunch rolled around they were already sweating. They stopped and decided to head into Mountain Ridge for lunch. They went into the Mountain Pub. They walked up to the bar and dinged the bell.

"Oh hey boys, how's the training going?" Rupert said with a big smile on his face while stroking his long mustache.

"It's going good Rupert, five of the usual." Malekai stated while rubbing his arms from how sore they were.

"Ok coming right up." Rupert walked away going back into the kitchen.

As they sat at the bar they discussed the training and what they were going to do in the afternoon. As they talked, Rupert delivered their meals, five grilled chicken sandwiches with ghost peppers to Zeak and five steak sandwiches to Malekai, which they promptly paid for. Malekai would save four to eat throughout the day. Zeakiel would eat his right now, and probably still have room to snack on something. They got up once they finished their meal and made the hike back to the clearing.

As they approached the clearing they both smelled something was off. They ran ahead and saw that masked men were looting the cart of supplies that Zeakiel had brought. They were wearing fox masks and carrying large pistols on their sides.

"Hey just what you guys think you are doing with our stuff!" Malekai yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? They are stealing our stuff!" Zeakiel said charging in and ramming one in the chest with his head, which he immediately followed up with an uppercut to the chin.

The other five guys drew their pistols. Malekai stared them in the eyes and wrapped his fists in shadowy energy. They were members of the Fire Fox guild, a bandit guild. Standing rule when dealing with bandits, bring them down, take them alive, and if at all possible retrieve property.

Zeakiel got a mischievous grin on his face, "Hey Malekai, why don't we show these guys what Dragon Fang can do."

"Aye Zeak, let's show them exactly what we can do." Malekai said rushing forward, delivering a hard right hook to one's face.

The remaining members starting taking shots with their pistols, bolts of fire magic streaming to Malekai and Zeakiel. Taking blasts of fire they ducked down to the ground. The bandits started moving back away from the cart and Malekai and Zeak used the cart for cover. The bandits were still shooting and the wooden frame of the cart caught on fire. Malekai looked at Zeak and nodded. They both leapt from either side of the cart.

"Breath of the Shadow Heart! Breath of the Iron Soul!" They shouted simultaneously.

A cascade of shadowy energy and shrapnel made of iron came billowing from their mouths. The energy and shrapnel crashed into bandits sending them flying and knocked to the ground. Some members looked up and saw nothing but piercing eyes and devilish grins coming from Malekai and Zeakiel and were immediately in terror.

"I suggest you give up now before things get really entertaining." Malekai said glaring one down.

Zeakiel booted one in the chest with a hard kick, "You hear that? We may go easy on you. It's no fun for me, but safer for you if you do what he says."

"Zeak, next time don't kick people when they are down. It's unfair and not at all tasteful. Besides, they aren't a challenge for you that way, so you aren't proving anything." Malekai said with a glare at Zeakiel.

They suddenly realized that the cart was still on fire, Malekai had Zeakiel tie the prisoners up and he rushed to the cart. As he approached the cart he quickly realized it was too late, everything except the metal weights were destroyed. Zeakiel quickly ran over to see if he could help, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Torq is going to kill us. He lent those to us from his own personal equipment. Now it's all destroyed, except for a few pieces here and there." Zeakiel said with a look of slight panic.

Malekai too shared a panicked expression. He figured it best to just hope for mercy of some kind. They retrieved the bandits and grabbed what they could. They made the slow trek back to the guild. They hoped things wouldn't be too bad, but knew that they probably would.

They carried the remaining gear up to the guild, where, as much as they were hoping he wouldn't be, Torq was waiting for them. They explained the situation, and to their surprise he wasn't super angry. He laughed and lifted his hands causing boulders the size of truck tires appear out of the ground.

"I'm not mad boys, but I still have to teach you a lesson for not guarding my stuff better. I want you two to hike the mountain trail, not the main road, carrying these two boulders. Shouldn't take you any longer then twenty-four hours." Torq said with a large grin on his face.

They quickly grabbed the boulders, and started their run. Torq looked on as they ran, he laughed jovially knowing full well they would actually try running around the whole mountain. He went back in and sat on a bar stool, _I'll wait for them, _he thought.

The next morning came around, the boys had been on their run, well they stopped running about an hour in, for about seventeen hours. They finally came up to the guild and saw that Torq had been waiting for them, but not only him, the whole guild was waiting. Apparently they were all taking bets on how long it would take them to make it back to the guild.

"The winner is Celeste, with the closest time of sixteen hours and forty-five minutes." Torq yelled out.

"How did you know it was going to be that time Celeste?" Kari asked.

"I never doubt Malekai to make it in as short as time possible." Celeste said smiling.

Out of nowhere Master Ikari's son, Raphael, looked up to Celeste, "You love him." In a long drawn out whisper. Him being only six, he didn't often think things through before speaking.

Celeste suddenly blushed and yelled out, "be quiet you!" She stormed into the guild after grabbing her winnings.

Malekai, being so tired, didn't hear the conversation and dropped his rock in front of Torq. Zeakiel followed in line and dropped his as well. They then stood up straight and saluted Torq, fell over flat on their back, and passed out. Everyone laughed and a couple of people helped them to their respective homes.

The next day Malekai woke up around noon with a start. He heard a noise he wasn't familiar with outside his home. He through on his pants and his shirt and came running out of his main bedroom. He saw that it was a man wearing a nice suit overlooking the property. The man took a look at Malekai and straightened up.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Malekai?" the man asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Who are you?" Malekai said, he immediately looked suspicious.

"I am a representative of Mountain Ridge, here to tell you that you need to pay to renew your housing license. If you don't renew today, I'll be forced to foreclose on your home." The man said with a look that he disapproved.

"Can I see some sort of badge or paperwork, you know proof that you are as you say you are?" Malekai said moving toward the man sliding his yard sandals on before stepping off his porch.

"Of course let me see," The man reached inside his jacket and produced a badge, "You see I am who I say I am, also here are the papers stating your offense."

Malekai quickly read over the documents and let out a small chuckle. "Do you even read about the person you are going to see? This says that, yes I have to pay today, unless I am a member of a wizard's guild undergoing a mission or training under guild provision. My guild has an upcoming S-Class test and I am currently undergoing training for it. That means," Malekai read further, "I have a full month to present the payment."

"I see well, I don't believe that you're under guild provision to train for this so called S- Class test. Now give me the money or else I will call the office and foreclose on your home."

Malekai raised his hand and got a serious look of anger on his face. "Let me see that badge again."

The man presented the badge, but as he did the part where his picture was started peeling off and dropped to the ground. Malekai looked and the other picture was of a larger man and was bald. This man clearly wasn't him.

"Who are you really?" Malekai said as he planted his feet, ready to go on the attack if necessary.

The man jumped back and smirked. "I am second in command to the master of the Fire Fox guild. You have angered the master and I am here to tell you to back off from our activities or else." He disappeared in a flash and let out a maniacal laugh.

Malekai lifted his head into the air and took a whiff through his nose. Dragon slayer's sense of smell is heightened and he was hoping to track him down. Unfortunately the only thing he could smell was sulphur from the flash bomb the man used. Malekai decided to at least go into Mountain Ridge and check on the man's claim, just to make sure.

As he headed down the mountain he walked through the clearing that he and Zeak used to train. Others in the guild used it too, which kind of bothered him when they did it at night. His home was only two hundred feet from the clearing. When he made it to the other side of the clearing he ran into Zeakiel. Malekai talked to him about what had happened and Zeak decided to follow him for a while.

When they made it into Mountain Ridge Zeakiel turned to Malekai, "Hey I'm going to go back to the guild. It's good to take a day off from training every now and then anyway. You should come up to the guild and see what's going on."

Malekai nodded and proceeded through the city streets to find the housing commission office. While he traveled his thoughts drifted to his father, Shadatrix, and how much he missed him. He mentioned to Malekai that there was only one thing left to teach him, but he disappeared before he could pass that lesson on. Malekai hoped that he was doing what his father would have wanted. Before long Malekai realized that he was completely lost. Putting his fingers to his temple he reached out to Master Ikari, hoping she would hear his thoughts. She quickly responded and told him that Celeste was already in town and was on route to his location.

Before long Celeste walked up and shook her head. "How do you expect to pass the S-Class test if you keep getting lost?"

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head smiling. "I don't know maybe dumb luck?"

She laughed and they started walking together, heading toward the housing commission office. Celeste looked at Malekai and was quiet for a while. Before long she broke the silence with a question.

"So Malekai, where are you from?" She asked, even though she and Malekai had been in the guild for a while, she never inquired about his past or anything of the sort.

"Um well, I was raised in the mountains north of the guild for many years by my father. He suddenly disappeared when I was about fourteen." Malekai said with a look of confusion, as he wasn't used to people inquiring about his past.

"But you were fifteen when you joined the guild right? So what did you do for the year before that? Your father left, do you know why or even where he went?" She said also now looking confused.

Malekai knew that Master Ikari, Zeakiel and he were the only ones in the guild that knew that he was a dragon slayer, trained by a dragon. So he dropped his head and thought about how he was going to answer. He felt that honesty was the best policy and he knew that she wouldn't go announcing it all over the guild. He opened his mouth to speak, but Celeste cut him off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just wanted to get to know you better, I figure that since we are guild mates that it's about time." She smiled, it was the first time he had seen her smile in a while.

He smiled back and told her the truth, "I'll answer the questions in order if you don't mind?" She shook her head, to say no I don't mind. "First, for the year before I joined the guild I lived in a temple and trained under the monks there. They took me in after one found me wandering the woods lost. They taught me self-control because of the type of magic I use."

"Shadow magic right?" She jumped in before he could finish.

He shook his head, "Partly right, I am a Shadow Dragon Slayer, I was raised by the shadow dragon Shadatrix. To answer your other questions, I have no idea why he left or even where he went. One of the reasons I joined the guild and take jobs so frequently is to hopefully find him one day and receive his final lessons."

She looked amazed and blushed a little, "I'm so sorry Malekai, I hope that I…"

Malekai smiled and pointed, cutting her off. "There's the housing office thanks for the help Celeste, it was a good talk. I'd appreciate you not telling anyone else in the guild about my…history, please?"

She nodded and walked off to the guild. She reminded herself that she wasn't going to admit her feelings until he passed the S-Class test. She stood up straight and turned back to Malekai.

"Next time don't get lost, I may not be around next time dumbass!" She yelled to him.

He sunk his head, hoping that they actually bonded. He wasn't aware that it was just a cover to hide her true feelings. He never really did understand the subtle nuances in the way people communicate. Malekai was always pretty honest, and usually told people how he felt.

He entered the housing office and noticed that it was fairly empty. He walked up to the counter and saw that the person tending it was the same lady who helped him purchase the property in the first place.

"Oh I remember you." She said with a smile on her face. "You live out in the forest correct? Malekai wasn't it, member of Dragon Fang?"

"That's me, wow you got a good memory, and it's been 2 years since I bought the property even." He said leaning on the bar.

"I have an eidetic memory, I even remember that you normally are training for your guild's S-Class test this time of year." She stated as she closed a reference book. "So how can I help you?"

"I recently received documentation stating that I had to come pay a license fee to keep my property? Granted that the documentation came from a bandit disguised as one of your employees. I was just wondering if there is any validity to the claim." He questioned, watching her as she sifted through some files, probably to find his file.

She pulls out a single file, puts on a pair of glasses and begins scanning the file in rapid speed. The glasses were called wind reader glasses and allowed the reader to read documents at a faster rate. She finally finished the file and set it down in front of her.

"Unfortunately it seems that the documentation you received is correct, although you do have a month before you pay up. What concerns me is that a bandit had your paperwork, it was supposed to be delivered yesterday in your mailbox. Did he ask for the pay directly? Of course he did. Keep in mind that a representative will never ask for payment directly, you always come to this office to pay ok? Now is that all? I have to send a message up to higher that the agent in charge of your case is missing, so unless your here to also pay for your license I hope you have a good day."

"How much is it to pay for the license? I don't remember actually remember paying this when I first bought the place" Malekai asked.

"Ten thousand jewel for the month, or one hundred thousand for two years. It's because you are a guild wizard. When a guild wizard first buys a piece of property he gets the first two years tax free. That's how we run things in Mountain Ridge, I don't know how they do things anywhere else. So which will it be?"

Malekai pulled out a pouch and withdrew one hundred thousand jewel from it. She bowed to him after receiving the payment. He bowed in return, it was just proper etiquette, and he left the housing office with brand new documentation to take back home. He put it in his trench coat inside pocket and made his way to the guild.

On his way to the guild he ran into Kari and Amaya, this time they were actually being somewhat civilized. He decided to see what they were up to.

"Hey girls how are you two doing?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

They both turned and shouted, "Malekai! We are doing well, a little tired from training this morning. We are going back to the guild to take a break. What did you do today?"

"Took care of some business. I'm on my way to the guild too, shall we walk together?" He asked smiling at the two, glad to see them acting peacefully.

"Sure we don't mind." Amaya said walking joyfully.

When they arrived at the guild, they saw that many members were outside putting up banners and streamers. Malekai approached Tikaro, who seemed to be in charge of this mess, and asked what was going on.

"Oh Malekai, are you really that stupid? The S-Class test is coming up, Master Ikari is inviting people of Mountain Ridge to watch the magic duel section of the test, hoping to bring in revenue to our guild store. Besides, she says it's a good way to get good relations with the city. It happens every year remember?" Tikaro said in his typical condescending way.

"Oh yea, I didn't remember. I have been busy with training and all, I forget that Mountain Ridge comes to watch that." Malekai said bowing his head and shaking it in embarrassment.

"It is ok Malekai, not everyone can be as impressive as Tikaro." He said smiling at Malekai.

Malekai knew that was the best form of compassion he would get from the highest ranking member of the guild. He took it for what it was and walked in the guild. Looking around at everyone getting busy preparing for the events to take place. For once he actually saw Daniel, a wave magic user, working the guild store. There they sold all manner of guild trinkets, like towels and blankets, even action figures. Malekai had a guild tapestry that he had hanging in his bedroom at his home. It was a great way for the guild to get money for things like training equipment or weapons.

Celeste saw him from the bar and waved him over. He walked apprehensively over to the bar. She shook her head and poured him an oolong tea. He sipped at it and set it down.

"What's the occasion, normally I have to ask for this." He said confused at her sudden generosity.

"New guild custom, for the two days before the test, non-alcoholic drinks are free for those participating in the test. I figured you'd want yours once you got back to the guild. Why? Are you not grateful?" She said glaring at him.

Malekai quickly nodded that he was grateful and drank his tea. He saw Rayne, the guild armorer and a chain mage, using her magic to hang new tapestries in the main hall. She was at least helpful and considerate, but it seemed that she flirted with everyone in the guild. However she has yet to find a romantic partner in the guild. Malekai figured he'd go talk to her for a bit, if only to breed camaraderie.

"Hey Rayne how you doing?" He said as he walked over to her.

Her long black hair tied back in a ponytail she smiled at him. "Hey sugar, I'm doing well. How are you doing?" She said in her very peculiar accent.

"Doing well, took care of some business in town and decided to come and see how everyone in the guild was doing." He never really talked with her a whole lot, due to she was usually back in the armory fixing and making weapons, and all Malekai need was his two fists and his magic.

"That's good sugar, hey do you think you can help me a second, I need you to give me a boost real quick, I can't quite reach the top of this pillar. I'd ask Torq, but he's busy with the maze right now." She asked while stretching her legs.

"Yea sure." Malekai linked his fingers and got ready to toss her up.

Rayne ran at him and placed her foot into his hands. He quickly tossed her into the air and with a wonderful display of skill she grabbed the top of the pillar and used her magic to hold herself up with magical chains as she hammered in a nail to hang a tapestry. She then dropped down and admired her handy work.

"Thanks for the help Malekai, you're a good guy. I can see why…." She was suddenly cut off as Celeste appeared behind her, looking as menacing as ever.

"Rayne, you wouldn't want to finish that sentence, trust me. Now be a dear and go fetch a more tea from the storehouse." Celeste said cracking her knuckles and her neck.

Malekai walked away and decided to check on Zeakiel. He was in his usual place in the armory eating whatever scrap metal they had. Malekai walked up to him and they did their usual greeting. Malekai figured it be best to ask him, just what was going on with Celeste.

"Hey Zeak, I'm really confused. Celeste has been acting real weird lately." He said, with a somber attitude.

"Unfortunately Kai I can't help you, I made a promise that I wouldn't divulge any information regarding anything involving that. Sorry bud, I wish I could." Zeakiel said, with a look of sorrow that he couldn't help his friend. However he knew that if he told Malekai, Celeste would kill him, plus it was funnier to him to watch Malekai squirm in confusion.

Malekai shook his head, he decided that maybe it was because she was his grader that she was acting weird. That had to be it and maybe that she and Master Ikari made Zeak promise not to tell Malekai that she was. That would explain a lot. Malekai smiled and shook Zeak's hand, he felt that he knew that this was the case.

Zeakiel smiled back at him and knew that Malekai came up with his own hypothesis. It was of course wrong, as was usual for Malekai concerning what people were thinking. This of course made it even funnier to him, that when Malekai did find out that he was pretty sure he would bust a gut. They were after all best friends.

Malekai got up from the bench and decided to go get some food. As he left he ran into Kenji, who looked in a good mood. Kenji bowed to him and shook his hand. Malekai of course returned the shake and bowed in return and walked out to the bar.

Before Malekai fully walked away, Kenji yelled out to him, "Good luck on your test! Remember, shadows are more apparent in the light." Kenji then walked into the armory and left Malekai to think on his words.

Malekai walked onward to the bar and thought on those words. Malekai first understood one thing. That Kenji knew that Malekai knew Celeste was his grader. He made it to the bar and saw that every seat was taken, so he sat at his usual dark table in the corner. He waited a good fifteen minutes before Celeste brought him his sandwich. She did always know what he liked, which he appreciated. Before she walked away he paid the jewel and thanked her for bringing it so quickly. She nodded and walked away.

As Malekai was eating his meal, he noticed the long blonde hair of Zephiri hanging to the table. "Listen, I'm going to pass this test, understand. Not you, not Amaya, not anyone but me ok,"

Malekai kept eating and shook his head. She was being her usual competitive self and was just trying to rub it in. Malekai got done with his bite and looked up to her.

"One things for certain, you have a lot of determination. However you are partnered with Sam right, your boyfriend?" Malekai knew that this would offset her competitive edge. "You may think that his Crash magic is going to be a boon to you. It just might, but while you're competing, your mind will turn to your relationship, and you'll either A: Do everything in your power to protect it, which will cause you to lose your focus or B: you'll be so obsessed with winning, that the stress will strain your relationship and cause you two to fight during, and remember that his magic can't help you break through the walls of the maze. So, have fun and good luck on the test." Malekai said effectively ending the argument.

She flushed red with anger and stormed off. At that moment Master Ikari came up to Malekai at his table and smiled at him. She knew that his attitude was due to his upbringing and tolerated it to a point. She waved him down as he was about to stand to bow, showing proper respect. She sat down and waved for Celeste to bring her a drink.

"You know Malekai that was rather rude to Zephiri, it's going to be eating at her all day." She said with a look of disappointment on her face.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, just trying to get her to look at all angles instead of being narrow minded. She thinks that because she is with her boyfriend she's unstoppable, but as I said she'll pick one over the other. Zeakiel and I on the other hand, when one gets obsessed with winning the other picks up the ball and gets even more obsessed with winning. We also don't worry that our friendship will be destroyed because of a test, I mean look, I got selected to take this year's test and he didn't, and we are still closest of friends. I'm not saying its full proof, after all Zeak goes off half-cocked a lot, while I'm more reserved, but that's just it we balance each other out." Malekai presented to the guild master.

"Wow Malekai, how very wise of you. You are an amazing individual. I wish you luck, I'm rooting for you." She said as Celeste arrived with her tea.

"How are you Master?" Celeste asks as she sets the tea down.

"I'm good, just checking in with all the S-Class hopefuls and seeing how they handle the pressure before the test, because that is a form test in and of itself." The Master stated succinctly.

"Oh ok, well have a good day." Celeste bowed then walked away.

Malekai and Master Ikari sat in silence for a little while. Malekai's thoughts turned to how he was going to pass the maze part of the test. He had to rely on Zeak to help get him through that section. Malekai would answer the riddles and whatever other challenges the runes would throw at them and Zeak would help by leading him through the maze.

Master Ikari, meanwhile communicating with Celeste, telepathically. They were discussing her strategy and if she was going to be capable of giving everything she had to test Malekai, regardless of her feelings towards him. Celeste responded simply by thinking, _I made a promise to tell him how I feel if he passes the test, but if I let him win without giving it my all I'll feel like I don't deserve for him to know. _Master Ikari was content with that answer and let out a sigh of content. She excused herself from the table which Malekai promptly stood up and bowed as she left.

Malekai decided to go home and check on his koi and meditate before the night before the test. As with all the previous tests, the night prior they would be staying in the guild hall with their respective partner, so it was the last night he'd be staying in his own house until after the test.

On his way to his house he heard footsteps behind him. He recognized the sound as it was Zeakiel plodding along to catch up. Zeakiel finally caught up to him and followed him for a while. They discussed battle strategy and tactics.

"So do you know what you're going to do for the magic duel section?" Zeakiel asked.

Malekai remembered that Zeakiel doesn't know that Malekai knows that Celeste is his grader. "I think the best strategy is that I use your shadow to fuel my power and you use your scales as a guard as we both blast away." He hoped that was vague enough to not let on that he knew who his grader was.

"That sounds like a good idea, and don't forget you can go incorporeal if necessary. That might help depending on who your grader is." Zeakiel said informatively.

"Yea that's true, I guess." Malekai said smiling.

They reached the edge of the forest in no time and parted ways. Zeakiel lived up in the mountains and liked to keep his home private. Malekai understood and respected that and made the trek to his home alone. Malekai crossed the charred remains of the cart that had the exercise equipment in it. He stopped and scooped up the ashes, he let them slip through his fingers, and he stood again. He vowed then that Fire Fox guild would not get away with their crimes and he would put an end to them one day. He then refocused his mind on getting back home and continued his walk.

He made it to his home safely, checking the property line and every room for intruders before retiring to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, as he would be expected to show up at the guild no later than noon, and he would have to bring everything he would use in the S-Class test. He would of course, be ready this time for whatever Celeste threw at him. He expected her to fight without mercy or restraint, doing everything in her power to make sure that he would fail. He laid down on his futon, kicked off his boots and socks, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day he was awoken by something shaking his foot. He opened his eyes and peered down his feet. It was Zeak shaking his whole leg, trying to wake him up. "Malekai wake up its eleven o'clock! We are going to be late! Wake up!" Zeakiel yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

Malekai suddenly shot up, "What its eleven?! I'm going to be dead if I don't make it in time." He threw on his boots hastily and threw on his trench coat, he also grabbed his packed bag and ran out the door.

Zeakiel followed close behind and they ran through the forest and up the road to the guild. They ran in through the door just as they started closing it, right at eleven fifty nine. They were panting and noticed that people were staring. People started laughing and Malekai was completely clueless until Zeakiel pointed out. Malekai was wearing untied boots, boxers, and his trench coat. Malekai had a look of complete embarrassment and shuffled off to the bathroom and got fully dressed. Zeakiel laughed as he shuffled to the bathroom, especially after he saw Celeste's expression at his appearance.

Malekai reappeared in his regular clothes and everyone went back to what they were doing. He went over and sat in his regular place and Zeakiel joined him. They waited for the guild master to make her speech about the test and how things would play out. As they waited Amaya and Kari came and sat with them. Malekai looked around to see where Zephiri was, well her and Sam. He saw that they were talking with Tikaro at the bar. Zeakiel was busy talking with Kari and Amaya.

"So good luck in the test you two, especially you Amaya. I mean we are going to win of course, but good luck none the less." Zeakiel said with a smile.

"Thanks I guess. What's wrong with Malekai?" Kari said, while Amaya was watching for the guild master.

"Oh he always gets like that, he focuses on the participants, trying to figure out their emotions and how they act. He's studying how well they do before the test to find out how well they do on the test." Zeakiel said with a serious look on his face.

Malekai snapped out of it and looked at Amaya, Kari and Zeakiel. "I just like to know how determined people are and see if they are over confident really."

Just then the guild master appeared on the upper walkway and raised her hands. The whole guild went silent and waited for her to speak. Malekai looked up and watched, he never quite got over how much respect the guild master commanded. She let the effect sink in and finally began speaking.

"Dragon Fang! Hear me! The S-Class test will begin bright and early at eight in the morning. Tonight is your night, before the town of Mountain Ridge joins in our festivities tomorrow. So drink, eat and enjoy each other's company, for tomorrow begins the real work of going for S-Class. Only one will continue on to S-Class and join the higher echelons of the guild. We all have our hopes on who will make it through, and may the best wizard begin. Now Celeste will be reading off the names of who is matched against who for the combat trial. Please give her your undivided attention." Master Ikari took a step back and let Celeste take the podium.

"Thank you Master, The match ups are as follows. Amaya and Kari will be facing Tikaro. Zephiri and Sam, you will be facing against Kenji. Finally Malekai and Zeakiel, you will be facing me." Celeste yelled to the guild.

Zephiri suddenly yells out, "That's unfair! I call unfair bias!"

Zeakiel promptly busted up laughing at Malekai's confusion. He was literally rolling on the floor laughing, Malekai just sat and watched him. Amaya and Kari also were giggling at his confused expression, then immediately got up to help Zeakiel off the floor. Malekai just sat in silence, confused as ever.

Torq walks up to Zephiri and puts his mighty hand on her shoulder. "You are facing someone whose magic is weak against yours and you claim that Celeste is biased because she is facing Malekai? You need to have faith that she will not let him have any ground. Besides Master Ikari has already talked with her about it. You need to calm yourself. Seeing as how you are the only person with a problem with it anyway."

Malekai continued sitting shaking his head. _What is her problem anyway? Celeste has no reason to treat me differently._ He thought while drinking his tea. He looked over to Amaya and Kari. They had their heads hung down low and looks of fear and sorrow. They were mumbling something about how Tikaro would never let them pass. He did have a habit of making people really work for it.

Zeakiel looked over at Malekai, "Man we have to fight Celeste, that freaking blows. Oh well it'll be a great chance to prove my strength. Guess you'll be relying on me again, won't you buddy." Zeak said with a gigantic grin.

Malekai chuckled, while he got up to wander around the main hall. He talked with a few of the younger members and laughed with Torq about the differences in beer flavors. Finally he stopped at the bar and looked around for Celeste. She finally opened the bar counter and got behind it.

"What do you want Malekai? Your typical oolong tea?" She asked already beginning to pour into a tea glass

He nodded and took is drink when she offered it. He looked around and saw Zephiri sulking, it still was eating at him as to why she got so offended. He figured he'd ask Celeste. "Hey Celeste, why did Zephiri get so angry when you called mine and Zeakiel's names to fight you in the combat trial? I was hoping you would know."

Celeste had her back turned as she stated simply. "How am I supposed to know? If she's afraid that I'm going to hold back or something," She turned with an evil look on her face, "She needn't worry, I'm going to break and destroy you."

Malekai felt a sudden pulse of fear. This was the Celeste he knew, he was more afraid of her then anyone in the guild. As she had stated many days ago, his weakness is light magic, which means any of her attacks will have double the effect. He knew that there was no chance that she would be biased. He slowly sipped his tea and she continued serving other guild members.

While Malekai was sipping his tea heard a loud clash as dishes hit the floor. "Let's get this party started!" It was Zeak, he had jumped on the table and was yelling at the top of his lungs, holding a tankard of ale in his hand.

After he finished his tankard he tossed it across the room at Kenji, hoping to catch him by surprise for a change. Kenji had had his back turned and was drinking his tea. Just as the tankard was about to strike him, a chain whipped around and knocked the tankard out of the air.

Rayne was standing there smiling, "So you want a guild brawl before the exam tomorrow do you Zeak? I'm perfectly fine with that." She rushed toward Zeakiel magic chains went swinging towards him.

Zeakiel's body soon was covered in scaly armor and spikes, "Bring it on Rayne! Let's do this!" He then rushed and tackled her.

Soon the whole guild was in an uproar, spells being cast and tables being smashed. Malekai even joined in the fray, diving in and throwing spells like the rest. Master Ikari watched from her raised platform and laughed. _What a fun guild_, she thought as she ignited her hand with fire. Celeste was thankful that the bar was protected from flames or there would be exploding bottles of alcohol everywhere.

The guild party lasted well on until midnight and people finally fell asleep where they landed. Malekai was laid out across one of the tables when he woke up. He looked around the guild and saw a pile of tankards covering Zeak's body as he was snoring. He checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was only six o'clock. He rolls off the table, stands up, and dusts himself off. He walked over to the bar and looked over the edge. Celeste was sprawled on the floor behind the bar.

"Hope everything goes well with you Malekai." He heard the guild master say behind him.

He turned, being suddenly startled, by her presence. "Yes, master, just hoping to get my morning tea from Celeste."

She laughed, patting his shoulder. "You might have to wait a while. Everyone seemed to take the partying a little far. Even still I maintain what I said, the trials start at eight. The people of Mountain Ridge will be here by seven. We should probably start waking people up so we can start cleaning."

"I agree master. I'll start with Zeakiel." As Malekai stated that, Zeakiel exploded out of the pile of tankards.

"Get 'em off me!" Zeakiel yelled as he sent tankards flying.

Malekai and Master Ikari laughed and the three of them began the slow process of waking people up. As they woke people up, Kenji walked out from the direction of the armory. He had left the party early, antisocial as ever. The guild began the process of cleaning, scrubbing the floors, wiping tables off, and various other tasks. They finished at exactly at six fifty-nine, when they heard the town of Mountain Ridge outside of the main doors to the guild.

Torq had the honor of opening the doors and letting the townspeople in. As people scuttled in they were welcomed by the guild. Malekai and Zeakiel sat against one edge of the main hall, watching as people came in. People came up to get their autograph, stating how they always wanted the autograph of the Two Claws of Dragon Fang. Zeakiel laughed at some of them, knowing full well they have given autographs before.

The guild master made her way to her podium, calling out to the whole guild. "Excuse me, let me have your attention. If you could please follow Torq, he is the large man waving his hands, please follow him to your seats so you can watch the combat trial. Our store clerk will be making rounds for you to purchase our guild paraphernalia and other goods. So please make your way that direction please."

Malekai looked at the crowd of people as they walked to the arena. "Alright Zeak, let's take our place in our wing of the arena. Hopefully we give a good show."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Zeakiel shouted out. Malekai appreciated his enthusiasm.

They made their way, along with the other participants of the test, down the guild passages to the combat trial waiting area. Malekai knew that the order of which Celeste called the names is the order in which the combat trial would take place. When they made it to the waiting area Master Ikari was waiting for them.

"Greetings to you and your partners. Remember this test is more than it appears and you'll do fine. Good luck to all of you." She smiled as she left and went on to her spectator's box.

As they were sitting around waiting, Zephiri decided to blow fire on and old flame. "So good luck everyone, not that Malekai needs it." She said with disdain.

"What is your problem Zephiri, Celeste has made it perfectly clear that she isn't going to go easy on Malekai. I trust her to do the right thing and test him as hard as she would test any of us. Need I also remind you that even if he makes it past this part of the test, we still have the guild maze, and Malekai has a poor sense of direction? I'm sorry Malekai." Kari said putting her foot down.

Malekai nodded, he figured that he should just stay out of it. He didn't have enough information, and believed he didn't have a valid argument. People obviously knew something he didn't and he wasn't going to try to argue with out all the information. So he just laid his head back in his chair and waited for his name to be called.

They heard Master Ikari's voice ringing through the stadium. Announcing how the test takes place, a reminder to some. Then they heard it, the call.

"Will Amaya, and her partner Kari please enter the battlefield!?"

Amaya, followed by her sister, quickly stood up and exited the doors to the battlefield. Zeakiel shot up and ran to the door way. Malekai figured it would be good to watch as well. Maybe he could get an idea of how this test is more than it appears.

He saw that Amaya and Kari were standing in the field, waiting for Tikaro, their grader, to show up. Master Ikari stood and announced to the spectators.

"Greetings people of Mountain Ridge and my guild comrades. Welcome to this year's S-Class combat exam. For our first match we have Amaya, the one being tested, with her sister and partner Kari. Their grader will be none other than Tikaro, our highest ranking wizard." As she announced this, Tikaro emerged from the grader's side of the arena wearing his standard black robes, decorated with starts and suns. He bowed to the master and to the girls. "Let the match begin."

Malekai and the others watched as Amaya launches an offensive strike, with Kari providing support by riddling the battlefield with ice spikes. He narrowly dodged the cyclone of flame and returned with his meteor spell. The girls dodged out of the way and returned to the offensive. Tikaro was obviously talking to them, but nobody could make out what he was saying to them. They continued their fight several minutes before Tikaro stopped and put up his hands, in the manner instructed to the grader's to signify that the fight is over. Tikaro walks up to Amaya and Kari, with singed robed and scuff marks on his face. The girls looked beaten down, hands on their knees and panting. He puts a hand on each of the girls' shoulders and they bowed their heads.

The crowd roared as the girls left the field. They wandered back through the door way and sat on the bench and collapsed. Zeakiel looked on, as if anticipating them to say something. Before he could even ask, Zephiri of course opened her mouth.

"Let me guess, you guys got creamed and he failed you, meaning you can't move on. That figures, only I will pass this exam. Well except Malekai might pass his combat trial." She said with an attitude that only Zephiri could deliver.

Amaya mumbled something under her breath. Zephiri turned to her and bent down. "What was that failure?"

"I passed Tikaro's examination you moron. If I had failed we would have kept going out of this waiting area and on to watch you guys participate. Instead here we are waiting for you guys to get done so we can start the second half. So next time you assume something, just shut up and keep it to yourself."

Zephiri blushed, not from anger this time, but embarrassment. She wandered over to Sam, and they whispered in each other's ears. Malekai and Zeakiel walked over to Amaya and Kari. Zeakiel patted Amaya and Kari on the shoulder. They smiled at him and at Malekai.

"Good job girls, what did Tikaro talk to you guys about?" Malekai asked, hoping to gain some insight.

"He just…..he just talked to us about our goals and, he insulted our gender a couple of times, but we are used to that. He made us promise not to tell you guys anything about everything we talked about though. Besides Celeste will probably be different anyway. Just go out there and give it your all Malekai. In the meantime we are going to take a nap before the second half of the test." Kari said as Amaya fell asleep and soon after so did she.

Over a half an hour went by when Zephiri and Sam's names were called. They got up and quickly entered the arena. Malekai and Zeakiel went to the door way and watched as they did before. Zephiri and Sam stood in the center of the arena and awaited Kenji.

Master Ikari announced him as he entered the arena. A plume of smoke flooded out into the arena, as it subsided Kenji appeared from its concealment. He bowed first to Ikari then to Zephiri and Sam. He then cracked his knuckles and got into a defensive stance. Kenji's greatest skill, not saying his magic isn't powerful, is actually his keen and calculating mind. He was patiently watching them, waiting for the match to start.

"Begin!" Master Ikari yelled from her viewing area.

"Sam do it now!" Zephiri yelled as Sam dropped to the ground and used his crash magic to send a quake under Kenji's feet.

"You are quick and hasty Zephiri." Kenji said as his form weightlessly glided over the destruction happening under him. "Too quick, too hasty."

Zephiri sent waves of wind at Kenji, sending his smoke form around the arena. Kenji quickly recovered and raised his hands, making a series of hand gestures. Soon the area around Zephiri and Sam was filled with smoke. As quickly as the smoke screen appeared a gust of wind quickly cleared the air. As vision returned to the battle field, however, there were about a dozen copies of Kenji littering the field.

"You can't hide using smoke copies Kenji! I'll just blow them away!" Zephiri yelled with a smug attitude.

"You are misunderstanding the lesson of this exam Zephiri." Kenji said in his typical calm demeanor.

"I don't understand. This is a combat trial isn't it?!" She shouted as Sam moved into regroup with her.

"And that is why you fail!" Kenji said as all his copies moved in.

The view was blocked by smoke and the crowd went quiet. Everyone watched, on the edge of their seats. The smoke cleared and Zephiri and Sam were standing in the middle. Behind a wall of wind that was pushing the smoke forms away. However, the real Kenji was in the wall as well, right in between Zephiri and Sam.

Zephiri's expression changed from calm and defiant, to tears and sadness. She had failed, in more ways than one. She let her guard down, and in doing so let Kenji right into her defenses. She bowed her head in defeat and she and Sam did a slow somber trudge back into the participant's area.

As they walked in to the waiting room, Kenji followed them in. He pulled Zephiri and Sam over to the side and talked with them in private. Malekai and Zeakiel went back to their seats and began stretching out. Kenji walked past the two of them and nodded, then left to watch the final match. Zephiri and Sam soon followed, having failed the combat trial. Zeakiel laughed deep and hard. Malekai shot him a glare, essentially telling him that it was uncalled for.

"Malekai and Zeakiel, please enter the battlefield." Masters voice could be heard over Zeakiel's laughter.

Malekai and Zeakiel went into the arena and waved to the crowd. They were two of the most famous wizards in the guild and with that the crowd went into a roar. Zeakiel was just sucking it up, but Malekai being more reserved just shrugged it off. They stood and watched the other side of the arena. Celeste came walking out from her side of the arena, wearing her long red robe glittering with crystals emblazoned all over it.

"You ready to do this boys? I won't be holding back." Celeste said staring them down.

"I never expected you to." Malekai and Zeakiel got into ready stances. "We are ready for you."

"Let the test begin!" The master yelled from the stand.

Celeste raised her hands, a magic circle appeared below her. "Solar Eclipse!"

As she shouts her spell, the circle flairs out and fills the arena with blinding light. The two boys cover their eyes as best as they can. Their eyes dazed, they both went to their best sense, their sense of smell. They started smelling the air around them, trying to sense her location.

"I should have guessed that blinding you wouldn't limit you two so much." They heard her say. One thing she forgot was that Malekai had a super sense of hearing.

"Zeakiel ten o'clock now!" Malekai said as he ducked to escape the blast that would soon follow.

"Breath of the Iron Soul!" Zeakiel screamed out, still keeping appearances that they both weren't dragon slayers. The familiar blast of iron shrapnel escaped his mouth and flooded toward Celeste.

"That's it boys work together as a team. You are understanding what this test is about." She stated narrowly dodging the blast from Zeakiel.

As she dodged Malekai heard the direction of her movement, "Breath of the Shadow Heart!" She dodged right into it and met its full blast into her body.

"Good, very good boys." She said as she stood, "Light Wave!" A conical blast of light plowed right into the two boys. Malekai taking the full hit, was sent flying over Zeakiel's head.

Zeakiel reeled from the blast as well and turned, "Iron Soul Body!" His body soon covered in iron like armor and six inch spikes placed all over. "What do I do Malekai? This is your test, so lead and I'll follow."

"Zeak," Malekai paused for a second, gaining his breath, "Do what you do best." He said with a smile.

Malekai rolled as fast as he could to one side of the arena. Zeakiel leapt into the air in the direction he smelled Celeste. He plowed right into the ground, just six inches from her, leaving a small impact zone as he whipped around with another kick. Malekai got up and regained his senses, listening for the differences between her movement and Zeakiel's. He kept completely calm. His strategy was that Zeakiel would keep her on her toes while he could focus on tracking her. Zeakiel was easy to pick out his movements erratic, while hers was deliberate. He listened for one wrong placed foot, an error in step, something. He heard it as she positioned her foot too far black to deftly dodge from an attack that she wouldn't be expecting.

"Talon of the Shadow Heart!" He swung his arm, with a whip like shadow that extended and was sent slashing at her. She turned to see it and as she went to dodge she slipped, as she took the full impact from the spell, she smiled.

"Good job Malekai, you pass the combat trial." She said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

The boys panted and rubbed at their eyes, the blindness slowly wearing off. They looked up toward Master Ikari. They could tell that she was smiling and she spoke to them telepathically. _Good job boys, I knew that you two could do it. Now go get some rest you deserve it. _They slowly made their way to the rest area. They heard Ikari make an announcement to the people in the stands. She mentioned that the combat trial was over, the second half of the test was to be held in a secret location, however they were free to go to the commonplace of the guild and drink, eat, and purchase merchandise from the guild store.

When they entered the waiting area, Amaya jumped up and hugged Zeakiel. Kari laughed at her sudden expression of embarrassment. Amaya pushed away and smiled at Malekai. Zeakiel, Malekai, and Kari laughed at that one. They sat and waited for their next instruction.

Soon enough Master Ikari entered the rest area, followed by Tikaro and Celeste. "Good job you four, you've made it to the next section of the test, the guild maze. Your grader will be going along with you, however they aren't there to help, they are simply there to watch and evaluate your decision making. You have one hour before we come get you, so go mingle upstairs in the guild bar. Your grader will be with you guys so stay together and remember, the test is still going so be mindful of your actions."


End file.
